


Adrenalin-hajhász

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, Drabble, M/M, angyal, ha hunyorogsz
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Ismét saját történet magyarra fordítása, olvassátok szerettel eme egyperceskét~





	Adrenalin-hajhász

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adrenalin-seeker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704043) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim). 



> Ismét saját történet magyarra fordítása, olvassátok szerettel eme egyperceskét~

Nagyjából egy hónappal ezelőtt, Alfred eldöntötte, hogy vakációra megy, és úgy gondolta, hogy az idejét a brit tengerparti sziklafalakon való túrázással tölti el. Tehát fogta magát és összepakolt, majd az Egyesült Királyságba utazott replülővel. Majd egy pár órás buszút után meg is érkezett a tengerpartra, ahol azok a csodálatos sziklák voltak, mindegyik csodálatos munkája a régi lemeztektonikának.

Először úgy tűnt, ez egy remek nap a sziklákon való túrázásra, de aztán elkezdett esni az eső. Meglepő volt, de végül is, ez mégis csak Anglia, ennyire igazán számíthatott volna. Az amerikai csak vállat vont, majd folytatta az útját a most már csúszós köveken.

Hirtelen megcsúszott, aminek következtében elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és elkezdett zuhanni a halálába; a tenger felé. Majd, karokat érzett maga körül, és aztán már nem is zuhant tovább, a levegőben lebegett. Elfordította a fejét, hogy megnézze ki mentette meg. Eléggé emberfeletti lény volt, ahogy a fény az arcára esett, egy angyalnak tűnt, és tényleg az is volt - szárnyai voltak. Nagy, aranybarna szárnyak. Az amerikai nem kicsit csodálkozott. Majd aztán visszanézett az arcára, ami gyengéden kovácsolt volt, mégis markáns arcvonásai voltak, és a szemei - azok a szemek lilábbak voltak az írisznél.

Egy idő után visszarepült a földre,és leszállt, bár nem engedte el Alfredet, amit a férfi annyira nem bánt.

Végül az angyal megszólalt: - Légy óvatosabb legközelebb. - Majd azzal eltűnt.

Alfred azt gondolta magában, hogyha az ilyen halálközeli élmények azok, amik előhozzák ezt a lényt... nos, akkor talán nem is bánja őket.


End file.
